Reciprocation
by KittyKatz009
Summary: Sometimes giving can be just as pleasurable as receiving. Written to fulfill the Fantasy Cafe prompts #2 and #8 submitted by random-rave on Tumblr: "we won't have to worry about noise if your mouth is full" and "enjoying the view?"


"Really Ed, I can't believe you," Winry sighed as she finished detaching his leg, shaking dirt and mud from the plating. "You know better than to go too deep in the water. You're lucky I was with you, otherwise you would have drowned!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, waving his hand dismissively. She was the one who started the splash war after all. She was also the one who played dirty, running out to deeper water, but he refused to admit defeat.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed a towel. She wiped down the metal, humming lightly. Edward kept sneaking glances at her, face pinking as he took in her scantily clad form. Damn, that woman looked amazing in a bikini. He shifted the arm that wasn't resting on the workbench onto his lap, trying to hide his arousal. She didn't need to know how much of an effect that clothing had on him. Not yet at least. He continued watching her as she cleaned up his leg, eyes following the drops of water that were rolling from her hair down her chest where they eventually hid in her cleavage. God how he wished his face could be buried between those breasts, lapping up those traitorous water droplets.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, face close to his and he jumped. When did she get so close and god he could see her nipples through the fabric, the very wet fabric, with the way she was bent over. Any hope of hiding his arousal went out the window with her like this.

"Hell yeah I am," he grinned, leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his. She squeaked in surprise, losing her balance. He caught her and deepened the kiss, pulling her close as they tumbled backward onto the bench. She pulled away breathlessly, hair falling around them in a curtain, breasts swinging slightly.

"What has gotten into you?" she gasped. She wasn't appalled, not by a long shot. She was surprised though; normally she was the one who initiated their sexual encounters. It was a nice change.

"You look sexy as fuck in that bikini," he grinned, hand sneaking up to palm her breast, causing a low moan to escape her lips.

"Ed, there are people other than us in the house," she said in a warning tone. Pinako was in the kitchen working on dinner and Al was in the study. They couldn't afford to get caught, not after last time. The verbal lashing they got from Pinako was almost enough to scare Winry into never having sex again. Almost.

"You know, we won't have to worry about noise if your mouth is full," he smirked and she blinked at him. He didn't say… did he?

"E-excuse me?" she squeaked, face flushing.

"You heard me," he murmured, leaning up and licking across her jaw causing shivers to run down her spine. She pulled away, glaring down at him.

"Edward Elric, are you suggesting that I go down on you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low and even, which was a feat in itself as his hands were roaming her body, tweaking her nipples and toying with the strings of her bikini. This was bold of him; he normally never asked her to do things like that. It's not that she minded doing it, necessarily. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, but every once in a while she would surprise him and he seemed to enjoy it.

"God yes Winry," he groaned. "I've been imaging you going down on me all day. You've been driving me insane with that swimsuit of yours." Her face flushed bright. She couldn't believe he was actually asking her, and she couldn't believe she was actually considering it.

"W-what about me?" she blurted out without thinking. She should have a fun time too, right? He blinked at her before a wide grin split his face.

"Well, I will have to keep my mouth occupied too." Oh...OH! He wasn't suggesting, was he?

"Oh god," she moaned, rubbing her thighs together. "Really?"

"Hell yeah, Win. Going down on you is one of my favorite things," he said, hand trailing down and rubbing her clit through her bikini bottom. "Besides, it's kinda hard to have sex with one leg," he laughed, gesturing to the stump below her. She writhed against his teasing hand, biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. "So, what do you say?" he whispered, his voice low and enticing.

"Oh fuck, please," she cried, clawing at his swim shorts wanting them gone. He pulled her down to him, mouth meeting hers in a searing kiss as he wasted no time in ripping the bikini off of her before pushing his own clothing off. She rubbed against him, contemplating briefly about just sinking down on him and riding him until they came, but the idea of his face between her legs was too tempting an offer to turn down.

"Turn around," he commanded gruffly and she did as told, angling herself so her opening was lined up with his face and his dick was standing hard and proud in front of her face. She leaned forward, tongue teasing his tip before taking him in her mouth. She was rewarded with a low groan from him as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her down to his face. A jolt ran through her body as his tongue traced her folds and she couldn't help the moan that ripped from her throat. She felt him shiver, the feeling of her moans around his dick driving him wild. His tongue moved with fever, alternating between tracing patterns on her clit and diving into her entrance, pulling more and more garbled moans from her. She bobbed her head, taking more of him in each time as her tongue swirled around his length, occasionally teasing the slit at the top. Sporadic grunts came from him as his hips rocked upwards and she could tell that he was restraining himself from thrusting down her throat unabashedly. She balanced herself on one hand, the other wrapping around what couldn't fit in her mouth, squeezing slightly every time he his a particularly wonderful spot inside her. She could feel herself barreling towards release and it was enough to make her knees weaken and for her to suck harder and faster.

"Oh!" she squeaked, releasing him in surprise as she felt his finger enter her as his mouth focused on her clit, tongue swirling around it before his lips suckled it. Moans poured from her mouth as she rocked against his, her hand picking up a frantic pace as she pumped him, mouth be damned. Another finger entered her and she couldn't care less if Pinako, Al, or all of Resembool could hear her cries of pleasure because she was so damn close.

"God Ed, faster!" she cried and he didn't hesitate, fingers pumping frantically, crooking in her to hit such a wonderful spot that made her see stars as he tongued her clit lavishly. Her wrist was hurting by this point as she stroked him vigorously, but she couldn't find it in her to care; she wanted him to come just as bad as she wanted to herself.

"Edward!" she screamed, coming undone the moment his teeth nipped at her clit, back arching in ecstasy. His tongue continued to lap at her as she rode his face, milking every ounce of pleasure that her orgasm gave her. His hand tangled in her hair, pushing her mouth roughly down onto his dick. She gagged slightly as he hit the back of her throat but his movements didn't relent. If anything, he sped up, moans pouring out from between her legs as he got closer and closer to the edge. Her hands braced themselves against his thighs and she could feel the muscles tense beneath her fingertips. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard as he thrusted up into her mouth one last time, a deafening groan filling her ears as he came hard and fast, filling her mouth. His movements slowed and she pulled away, swallowing. Her nose crinkled slightly in disgust as she panted, lifting herself off of him and maneuvering herself to where she laid on top of him, head against his chest as they tried to calm their racing hearts. His fingers traced patterns on her back and she shivered, pulling herself closer to him.

"God damn, we've got to do that again," he breathed, trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"Y-yeah," she whispered, voice still shaky. A low chuckle escaped him and she sat up slightly, peering down at his amused face. "What is is?"

"So much for being quiet," he laughed and she paled slightly. She could hear Pinako shuffling around the kitchen above them, muttering about "damn hormonal teenagers."

"Damn you and your mouth," she murmured and he gave out a hearty laugh. She rolled her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You seemed to enjoy this mouth of mine," he teased and she swatted at his arm, but refused to deny his words. Maybe it wouldn't kill her to go down on him more often, if this was the treatment she received in return.

A/N: This is such a hot mess. A hot, un-beta'ed mess. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
